


The Stark Family

by Spaceperson1004



Series: A Stark Family Saga [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Kamala Khan, F/M, Family, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Steve Friendly, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Siblings, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spider-gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceperson1004/pseuds/Spaceperson1004
Summary: The Stark Family was a bit bigger than anyone thought including Tony Stark.
Relationships: Helen Cho & Tony Stark, Kamala Khan & Friday & Peter Parker, Maria Hill & Tony Stark, Maria Hill & Tony Stark & Helen Cho & Melinda May & Natasha Romanov, Melinda May & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: A Stark Family Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051955
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	1. How we found out

**Author's Note:**

> Please give criticism of the work in the comments. Civil war was not resolved peacefully & Natasha Romanov did not switch sides she stayed with the accords

Tony Stark was not the type of person to give up, he didn’t give up during Afghanistan, nor when his only surviving father figure turned out to be a murderous psychopath, so why did he feel different after the mess that was the accords.

It took 18 hours for Tony to be rescued in Siberia, even then he should have died, Friday was constantly monitoring him, her personal side project was to run Tony’s blood through every database in existence to find a relative.

Pepper Potts was a woman of conviction she almost fainted when she heard that Tony was dying, she did faint when she heard who caused the damage and why. She was on a conference call with Hope Van Dyne when the news came through, Her assistant had to end the call for her. Pepper thought that she couldn’t leave Tony again so she decided to set up an office in his hospital room.

\-------------------------------------------- THREE DAYS LATER -----------------------------------------------

Tony Stark awoke to little fanfare, he was almost immediately pushed back down in his bed by Pepper and Helen Cho. Helen was brought over from Seoul when Tony’s suit went offline. Helen, as it turns out was already on her way to the compound as she thought she could be of use for Rhodey. Helen had almost strapped her sort of boss to the bed out of worry. Helen and Friday had been working on treatment options for Tony, Friday had taken to looking for transplant options, whilst Helen had been looking for other options. At one point Helen had almost injected Tony with Extremis when things were looking dire, but he had quickly recovered from his injuries and Extremis was not needed. 

After many tests, Tony was allowed out of bed. Friday apparently had to talk to him about something alone so everyone else had left reluctantly as they didn’t want to leave him alone. Friday had nervously said “Hey Boss”  
“yeah Fri”  
“Umm I ran your DNA and your parents DNA’s through 54 databases and I found something” “Oh god am I adopted? That would make so much sense”  
“No boss, you have a son and four sisters”  
“WHAT THE FU” Tony collapsed

Friday wished she had a human body, the way humans react to things was one of the things that fascinated her she would love to be able to react like everyone else, but the biggest reason was that she could comfort her creator so when he collapsed the only thing she could do was to alert everyone that was in the compound Natasha, Pepper and Helen. The three of them ran in to the office where Tony was and quickly sat him up and panicked, Friday had to alert the three of them that no the fainting was not because of an injury but of what she had told him, that had made the three of them worried as what could have caused him to faint, they didnt have to wait long to have that question answered as their friend had woken up quickly and mumbled to his AI “Fri who are they”  
The three women had quickly looked at each other. The AI had responded “Boss your sisters are Maria Hill, Helen Cho, Melinda May and Natasha Romanov” The two sisters in the room had quickly looked over each other and looked for resemblance which they found easily, Their brother had pulled both of them into a hug and mumbled incoherently he then asked Friday “Wait who is my son?” Everyone in the room except for Tony had asked some version of “You have a son?” Friday had calmly replied with “Sir your son is mister Peter Parker” Her creator had then started rambling on about “Oh god no he was at the airport” and how he had put his son in danger. Pepper had to kiss him to stop him from talking and rambling. Helen left the room to go and call her children and her mother. Natasha left the room to go and call her sister Maria. Pepper had told Friday to find this Melinda May Pepper feels like she has met her before was it at Phil Coulsons funeral? She wasnt sure as she had met her there she meets so many people every day. Tony Stark was a man on a mission he had driven by himself towards the Parker apartment, he hand no clue on what he was going to say to the Parkers what would Peter think? 

\--------------------------------------------- TWO HOURS LATER -----------------------------------------------

Two hours after he had left the Avengers compound Tony Stark knocked on the door of the Parker apartment for the second time in a week, This time Peter was the one to answer the door, He looked like an exited puppy asking “Oh hi Mr Stark, are you here for the next mission or?” Tony looked down slightly to his son and asked “Hey kid is your aunt home?, I need to talk to you both” his son looked like he deflated slightly and said “Aunt May just got home I will go and get her” Tony sat down on the couch and waited for his son and his aunt to sit down, about how he was the kids father. Peter and May had sat down “So, I was recently injured on a mission and my AI Friday had run my DNA through some databases incase I needed a transplant, two good things came out of that one, I dont need a transplant and two Pete, I am your biological father” Peter just sat on the couch in a state of total shock “Now I dont want to take you away from your aunt, Peter but I would love to get to know you better” May Parker then looked over the man and muttered “So this is what Mary was trying to tell me” Peter looked at her in shock still coming to the process that Richard was not his father “You knew?” May looked distressed and replied to her nephew “No Pete, your Mother called me before she died saying something about Tony Stark, I thought she was drunk. I was going to ask her about it when she got back from that trip. I didnt know Tony here was your father”


	2. Telling the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and May are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so hive never happened and Daisy is 19 she was kidnapped when she was ~3 months old and found out at the end of season 1 that she was Phils and Mays daughter

Melinda May was worried, it started when Iron Man flew over the playground three times in an hour. That act got Coulson worried which got her worried, he was worried that Tony had found out that he was still alive. If she got on the radio and contacted the suit she would have to identify herself and S.H.I.E.L.D. So when Tony Stark identified himself and asked to speak to her, that got her very worried. The hanger doors opened and Tony's mouth gaped open and he saw the largest plane he has ever seen and a fleet of quinjets, he wanted to talk to the person who designed that plane and question them relentlessly. Tony even thought about buying them a new fleet of quinjets out of his designs. When he landed he was met by none other than Phillip Coulson the man who should be dead, The armour released him and he just pulled Coulson into a hug, May didnt realise that they knew each other that well “Hello agent, you know I thought about tasing you and watching supernanny” Phil laughed and started making awkward small talk and introduced Melinda as “My darling wife” and a young woman as “Our daughter Daisy” It then dawned on Tony that he had nieces and a nephew Tony then realised that he actually had to tell them that he was related to them, he then asked to sit down somewhere and they walked to what appeared to be a common room and sat down “So Melinda, I am here to talk to you about your father, what do you know about him?” She looked confused about the question and replied “I don't even know who my father is, as my mother didn't know who he is, why do you ask?” Tony looked confused and replied with “Well, um, I know who your father is, he is Howard Stark” He could see the looks that everyone in the room was giving him and he followed that up with “So, um hi I am your brother, we also have other siblings, I believe you know two of them” Melinda quickly ran out of the room and pulled a phone out of her pocket. 

5 minutes later, she walked back into the room and hugged her daughter then turned to her husband and said “He is not lying, Howard could be my father, wait who are my other siblings” She turned to her brother who was talking to her daughter about something she couldn't understand she could only pick up on firewall and computer, her brother (Oh she is calling him her brother) “Our sisters are Maria Hill, Helen Cho and you will never guess this Natasha Romanov” Huh now that she thought about it she did look a bit like her old boss and how the heck did she not notice it before. 

Maria Hill was working away in her office thinking, she heard through the grapevine at SI that Howard Stark had other children, she was thinking that she would be called in soon to track them down, she was almost right she was called in to the CEOs office a place that she spent a lot of time in, mainly drinking. Maria sat there waiting for Pepper and started contemplating, where she would have to go. Pepper arrived about 5 minutes after she sat down and lightly hugged the other woman. She got straight to business and started speaking “So Maria what do you know about your biological father?” Maria had a look on her face and her eyes widened as she realised what her friend was saying “oh god, my father is Howard fucking Stark” Maria had a look of confusion on her face “Wait did he know that I existed? was he the one that got me into S.H.I.E.L.D? Wait who are my other siblings? Wait, May? I know she is my sister but I never found out what parent was related to her, who are my other siblings” Pepper had quickly replied with “Wait you knew you were related to Melinda?” “Oh yeah, there was some DNA thing on a mission years ago we found out we were related we never found how though, again who are my other siblings?” Pepper matter of factly blurted out “Helen Cho and Natasha Romanov” “Do they know?” “Yeah Helen, Nat and I were their when Tony found out, oh and he wants to get you all together on friday should I tell him you are in?” Maria had a smile on her face and replied quickly “Yes”


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party is interrupted by a hostage situation

The top floor of Stark tower was abuzz with activity, the five siblings all brought their respective children the four kids were playing Mario Kart all laughing and having fun whilst sitting on the couches Peter was sitting on the ceiling and Daisy was showing off her powers to the group, the twins were sitting there laughing, Amadeus was asking Peter about his spiderman suit and Maddie was asking Daisy about Inhumans and their biology. The adults in the room were all standing around the bar they were talking about reforming the avengers Tony was inquiring about S.H.I.E.L.D and their technical department with his oldest sister, Helen and Pepper are sitting o some bar stools talking about the finances of U-GIN and Stark Industries possibly acquiring them. Everyone, there was having fun. The party suddenly interrupted when an alarm went off Friday had stopped the alarm and had started speaking "I am sorry for the interruption everyone but a terrorist cell has attacked the American embassy in Uganda, the Ugandan sub-committee has already authorised you to enter the country" Tony turned around and looked at everyone in the room "So does anyone want to join Nat, Vision and I in Uganda?" Daisy and Peter shot their hands up almost instantaneously Daisy's parents after seeing her hand shooting up also shot their hands up. Coulson also asked, "So do you guys want S.H.I.E.L.D's help as well?"  
"Well, we would love you two but not your colleagues. Alright everyone lets roll out" The Avengers all sat up and grabbed their gear and walked into the jet parked on the roof, the flight from New York to Kampala took less than two hours Peter and Daisy were playing a game on one of the jets computers, whilst Nat and May were catching up and watching them. Coulson and Tony were planning how to approach the situation while Vision was watching the News making sure that the situation didn't escalate. When the Jet entered the city the ramp to the jet opened and two ropes dropped down towards the embassy. The first two people to drop down were Natasha and Coulson who quickly secured the area, Coulson radioed into the jet and called everyone else to go down the rope, Peter and Daisy in full uniform went down next and then the rest followed. The ropes from the jet retracted into the plane and then flew off. Peter had Karen look over the area surrounding the embassy and could see a man with a bow and arrow standing on a roof.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The former avengers were sitting in the royal palace in Wakanda. They were watching the news and complaining about not being able to do anything. The news carried out a breaking alert and they all sat up giving the screen their full attention “Good evening everyone The United States Embassy in Kampala has been attacked and the people inside the embassy are being held hostage, we have no idea who these people are or what they want” Steve then started speaking in a authoritarian tone “We have to do something, The american people need to know that we are still fighting for them and we need to get out of here” Everyone nodded at that and they all went to their rooms to grab their equipment they all met at the landing zone with Clint sitting in the pilot's seat in their stolen quinjet. The team landed the jet on the roof of a building overlooking the embassy. Clint had walked over to the edge of the building and aimed his bow down onto the area surrounding the embassy he saw something and just blurted out “Fuck” Everyone else on the roof turned to look at him “Stark and his crew are here, wait is that May?, We are fucking screwed oh god her and Nat” Steve had a look of confusion on his face “Who is May?” Clint turned and looked at the supersoldier “Did you ever hear of the cavalry when you were at S.H.I.E.L.D?” “Yeah wasnt she the best field agent they ever had, something like she won a fight against Peggy, Didn't she retire or something? “Well no she transferred to admin, and that is her down there” Clint pointed down to the ground. “Also who the hell are the other people down there, looks like May, That spider kid, Stark, Nat and Vision and I cant see the faces of the other two people down there” Clint fired an arrow down to above a window on the embassy a rope followed after the arrow he attached the end of the rope to the ground and the rogues used the rope as a zipline and entered the embassy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter activated his comm and spoke into it “Umm guys we have a problem, the rouges are here, Northwest building on the roof” Peter’s father responded with “Oh shit, of course they came here, Vis can you go and disable the jet that they came here with everyone else we are moving into the embassy now, watch out for the rouges remember guys we have a shoot on sight order we can kill them” Natasha repelled off the roof of the embassy, found the room where the terrorists were and placed a charge on the nearest window. May had found the way to get into the vents and was sitting above the room waiting for the charge to blow. Coulson had managed to evacuate the rest of the building and was waiting out in the hallway with a charge on the door of the room. The assault was about to begin when the rouge burst in through another window, in doing this they had blown open the wall holding the window in place. All of the news crews rushed up to the police barrier and recorded the assault. Tony had almost instantaneously set the charges to go off. Phil had activated his energy shield and entered the room he threw the shield at Rogers hitting him in the leg, May had burst in from a vent and had quickly disabled Wilsons wings and punched Clint in the face. Natasha had gone feet first in from the window she was on the other side of and had kicked Steve back and had pointed a rifle at him her finger sitting on the finger twitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tossing and turning if I should include T'challa for obvious reasons, please comment your opinion on this


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish Oil and artificial bodies

The problem no one considered was Wanda Maximoff, she was almost left alone when the assault began. She had then after everyone else was held at gunpoint had used her magic to throw everyone out of the building, the problem with that was she threw them all in different directions the only person she could not move away was Sam Wilson. He was just on the floor Natasha and May had guns drawn on him. When he woke up he saw a man with an energy shield looking out the window all he could manage to say was “Who the heck are you?” before he was shot with a tranq dart.

Vision was having trouble disabling the quinjet when he was ambushed by Wanda, she had summoned her magic tendrils to try and disable him, Vision was trying to talk sense into her while she only wanted to cause him pain and stop him from working, Wanda had managed to overpower Vision and threw him down to the embassy, Visions body slammed through 3 levels of concrete and structural support, the quinjet took off with a trail of bullets following it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: All Stark Industries Staff  
CC: Maria Stark, Melinda May, Phil Coulson, Vision, Natasha Stark, Helen Cho (U-Gin  
Subject: Nigerian Embassy   
From: Pepper Potts (CEO)

Hi All, as you have heard two weeks ago the US embassy in Nigeria, was attacked by unidentified assailants, In the process of apprehending these assailants the unsanctioned avengers, arrived and in the following conflict the US embassy was destroyed, we Stark Industries and the Avengers ask that any qualified Stark Industries personnel in the area assist, you will be compensated for any time you assist with the reconstruction and cleanup, In other news, Tony Stark has recently learned that the late Howard Stark, fathered four other children, the names of these children are; Maria Stark (Formally Hill), Natasha Stark (Formally Romanov), Melinda May and Helen Cho. Stark Industries and Tony Stark, consider these people to be legitimate children and there will be a press conference discussing this in the future.

Sincerely  
Pepper Potts CEO

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony Stark was for the first time in a while happy, he was spending a day in the lab with his nieces and nephew. They were standing around a table looking at holograms they were trying to build Friday a body, and they were finding a way to have her use it. Marie had called her mother to ask about extremis in the cradle and synthesising an entire body she had said that it would probably work. Daisy was coding something on her laptop in the corner of the room and talking to Amadaus about something that Tony couldn't hear. In the end after about 4 hours of banter and jokes they had decided to give Friday a hive mind and model her body after Pepper and Tony, the render they had of her, gave her orange hair the same colour as Peppers down to the middle of her back. The cradle was saying that it would take about four hours to fully synthesis a human body. Tony then took everyone out of the lab and up to the penthouse to watch a movie.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper was having lunch in her office with Maria, the two of them had decided to clear their schedules for an hour to have lunch and look for her new intern. They had found two new promising candidates; Kamala Khan and Natalie Saunders. Miss Khan seemed like the clear front runner, she was living by herself since her parents threw her out, she went to the same school as Peter, she made a note to ask him about her. Miss Saunders seemed a little too good to be true, so she had Maria run a background check on her turns out she was fired from Hammer Tech for stealing company secrets, Huh so probably not her then. Pepper then got into a car and took a ride to Midtown.

She arrived at the school and walked directly to the front office and asked to speak to a Kamala Khan the receptionist then proceeded to pick up a microphone and announce over the intercom “Kamala Khan to the front office, Kamala Khan to the front office” “Oh and you please buzz Peter Parker as well” “Of course Ms Potts” “Peter Parker to the front office, Peter Parker to the front office” Kamala was the first person to enter the office and looked at Pepper and quickly walked up to her and shook her hand “Good morning Miss Potts, it is such an honour to meet you”. At that moment Peter entered the office found his almost mother smiled and then hugged her. “Oh hi, Kami” “Hey Pete, how do you know Miss Potts?” “Umm, I dont think I can tell you” Pepper than looked at the two of them and said “Alright kids lets go” Kamala started freaking out when she got into the car that Pepper arrived in. “Oh whoops, I forgot to take my fish oil tablets”.


	5. New Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish oil tablets are taken and the cradle is finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, life got in the way for a bit

Kamala was freaking out, Stark Tower was amazing but she still had to take her fish oil tablets. The elevator going up to Miss Potts office was made out of glass, Kamala was just looking out the window and smiling, Pepper thought of something in the elevator and waited to get to her office. Peppers office was a marvel of design, the walls were made out of wood and one of the walls was just full of books, Peter just sat down on one of the leather couches and just started playing on his phone. “So Kamala, how old are you?” “Umm, I am 15 why?” “You live alone right?” “yeah” “Well, in New York you have to be at least 16 to live alone, can I ask why you dont live with your parents?” “Umm my parents threw me out and please don't call the police, please dont” Kamala then starts to cry. “Well, I know how much New York real estate costs so would you like to move in here? We would have to apply for guardianship as you are less than 16” Kamala looked up at Pepper still crying “Really, why would you do that?” Pepper than pulled her into a hug “Thank you, Ms Potts” “It is fine but please call me Pepper. Now you need to take your fish oil pills right?” Kamala stopped crying and then replied with “Oh thank you Ms, Po-Pepper” Kamala reached into her bag and grabbed two fish oil pills out of a resealable plastic bag and quickly swallowed them.

Kamala quickly felt wrong and quietly cried “Help” Her body was then turned to stone and Peter jumped up and called his cousin Daisy “Daisy come down to Peppers office now, it is an emergency, wait only people with powers go into terrigenesis right? Co-” Peter was interrupted by Daisy running into the room, right as Kamala’s cocoon burst and she just started freaking out. “What the heck just happened, So I have powers now?” Kamala reached down to grab her phone that fell out of her pocket and her arm stretched out “Oh cool, wait do you guys still want me here right?” Kamala looked worried while saying that “Of course we still want you Kamala” Peter replied and hugged her “Wait that means she is basically my sister now right Mom?” Pepper had a wide smile and replied “Well, I guess I have two children now plus your father so basically three” Everyone in the room laughed a little at that comment. Daisy then butted in with “Oh well actually, um you guys might want to come up to Tony's lab. He is making Friday a body that has a mix of yours and his DNA” Pepper then looked at her niece and smiled. 

The four of them got into the elevator and rode in silence. Daisy broke the silence by saying “Fridays body should be ready in about five minutes” Peter then said, “Oh good I get another sister, wait will Friday still be in the building?” Kamala got confused and asked “Wait who is Friday” Fridays voice sounded over the elevators speakers “Hello Miss Khan I am Friday, your new sister and artificial intelligence, It is nice to meet you” The elevator doors opened onto the penthouse the twins and Tony throwing pillows at each other. They all stop as soon as they see Pepper on the elevator Pepper called out over the room “Darling, since you didn’t tell me about Friday here, is Kamala our new daughter she just underwent terrigenesis” Tony looked up and smiled widely he walked up to Kamala and hugged her. 

They were all getting to know Kamala when Friday called out “Excuse the interruption but please help me get out of the cradle” Marie, Tony and Peter ran to the lab to get Friday out of the cradle they unlocked the cradle and put the clothes that Friday wanted to wear on a table. From outside the room, you could hear a whooshing sound and three minutes later the door opened and Friday walked out and was hugged by her parents. Pepper looked down at her daughter and asked “Fri do you want to still run the tower that you have a body?”  
Friday looked up at her and replied with “Umm yeah it gives me something to do”.   
Pepper than looked at everyone and told them that they were having pizza. Pepper pulled Kamala aside and asked if she had any dietary restrictions. Kamala looked really happy and hugged her new guardian tightly and quietly mumbled “Thank you, for everything, no one has ever cared so much about me to ask that before, and I have no dietary issues” Pepper looked down at the teenager and spoke to her softly “Alright, we need to set up a room for you to sleep in tonight and then tomorrow we can go and get your stuff from where you have been sleeping” Kamala started crying more and almost melted into Pepper “I don’t have an apartment and these are the only clothes I have” Pepper pulled Kamala in close and then looked at her fiancé. “Alright Kamala, You, Fri and I are going shopping tomorrow, we need clothes for both of you and to decorate your rooms, we have beds and rooms for both of you, but we need decorations for both of you as your father was an idiot and didn’t tell us that he was going to make Fri a body”


	6. Press Confrences and the New Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo is taken of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for me to update

The employees at Stark Industries were having a field day. The PR department had spent the last few weeks trying to discredit the rouges, They were trying to make sure that their bosses A.I’s were received well, as Sokovia was a disaster that they were still trying to clean up. Legal had hated the avengers very existence since S.H.I.E.L.D’s fall. The company had been very quick to create a subsidiary for security resources and personnel from former S.H.I.E.L.D agents. 

The company had been hearing things from the grapevine about their CEO and former CEO’s family. PR had been sent an email from a journalist asking about an unreleased photo of Tony and Pepper with three teenagers having lunch, the photo didn’t show the face of the teenagers but you could still make out that they were teenagers. Samantha Tucker was the person that drew the shortest straw, (They actually drew straws) She had the unlucky job of talking to her bosses bosses bosses about how there was a photo of them with children. Samatha started working at Stark Industries in 2014 she worked in communications at S.H.I.E.L.D before their quick and disastrous fall from grace. Her former name was Jessica Harlton, a level 7 communications agent who was burned in the info dump. Samantha had walked to an elevator and silently rode the elevator up to the Stark families penthouse, she wasn’t questioned by Friday and was let right through. What she saw after the elevators doors opened was something she never thought she would ever see, Natasha Romanov, those three kids from the photo and both of her bosses throwing pillows at each other. The first person to speak after seeing this was the kid that Samatha thought looked a bit like Ms Potts wait was the kid theirs? “Oh shrap, I forgot to tell you guys but this is Ms Tucker from PR” Wait that is Friday's voice is Friday a person? Samantha had an awe of shock around her and asked “Wait Friday is a person? I thought she was an A.I” The former CEO answered her question with “Well she is a person now, she started her life out as an A.I right baby girl?” Friday looked up at her father and nodded while smiling. Samantha exaggerated clearing her throat and clasped her hands together “Now there is a photo of you five” she pointed to everyone except Nat “In public, we can only see the faces of the adults, but I have to ask what do you want us to do?” Pepper looked shocked and looked at her husband and said “You better stick to the cards” Nat and Tony just started laughing uncontrollably.

The rogues that were still together consisted of Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers and Scott Lang were staying in a motel in Los Angeles, they were watching the news and saw that there was going to be a press conference at the Avengers compound regarding the future of the Avengers. The four of them looked at each other and smiled thinking that they would be pardoned. The screen shifted to show Tony Stark their former teammate smiling he started monologing “Good afternoon everyone I am here to talk about the future of the Avengers initiative, We are officially renaming the team to the New Avengers, and we are forming a new team, our current members are myself, Natasha Romanov, Hope Van Dyne, Quake, Spider-Man, The Vision and three S.H.I.E.L.D agents, agent Sharon Carter, agent Melinda May and agent Phil Couls-” Stark continued to speak but no one in the room could hear what he was saying as Clint and Steve exploded in anger that Coulson was alive and that he had sided with Stark, Scott had been blabbering that Pyms hate Starks. Wanda had a scowl on her face that they were being forced out. Steve had punched the TV in his fit of anger and it had stopped working.

Meanwhile, in New York, the press conference was still going “The Vision and three S.H.I.E.L.D agents, agent Sharon Carter, agent Melinda May and agent Phil Coulson. We are open to having new members, the application process is on the United Nations website as of three seconds ago. We are committed to transparency in every way possible, as an act of this we are releasing all of the footage from our mission in Nigeria, Spider-mans and Quakes voices have been altered to protect their identities, but apart from that, the footage has not been edited at all. I will now take questions from the audience.” A male reporter then asked, “Mr Stark, what can we expect in the future from the Aven-New Avengers?” Tony smiled and responded with “Well, the new team is going to be more open to everyone, as a matter of fact, we are going to start a video series of what our daily life is like, minus the classified parts, we are going to also publicise our mission reports and our body cam footage. Now what I am about to say is not related to the team but is about me personally, now I feel like a few of you watching have seen a photo of Pepper Potts and I with three others, I need to say that, Pepper and I dont want any more photos of the three of them. If any other photos of them are published I will personally sue you. Now, these three individuals are our children, we ask for privacy. Goodbye,” The room exploded with questions and flashes as Tony walked away from the podium.


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone attempts to escape and another spider person enters the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late chapter

The whole world had almost erupted in love over how Tony Stark was handling the New Avengers. It took Steve and Clint nearly five days to calm down, Steve had gotten himself arrested as he wanted to talk to Tony. Five days after he was arrested, ten days after the press conference Steve realised that he made a mistake, and attempted to break out of the prison he was held in. Steve had almost made it to the door after attacking over 30 guards when the door behind him opened and a half Russian entered the room. Steve almost smiled seeing his former partner at S.H.I.E.L.D he started speaking “Nat oh thank god you are here, can we be back in the Ave-” Steve couldn’t even finish that word before he was punched in the nose, Natasha punched her former teammate and friend so hard his nose caved in and started bleeding, he raised his hands to cover his nose and protect himself. She yelled at him “What the fuck were you thinking Rogers” She then lifts her boot and slams it into his groin causing him to let go of his nose and grab his groin in pain. Nat started speaking again “That is for lying to me, about telling Tony'' she paused for a second and then went back to speaking “and this is from my brother, who actually you know what. Thank you, you made me find my family” She pulled a switchblade out from a side pocket and stabbed it into Steve's upper thigh, she pulled it out and then punctured his other leg at the same point. Steve tried to stand up but he couldn't move his legs he then just moved his head up to look at Natasha “You have a family?” Natasha looked down at him and replied with “yeah, a brother and three sisters you almost killed my brother in Siberia” Steve had a look of surprise on his face and the last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious was the heel of his former friends boot. Two days after the attempted prison break the total damages were finally calculated: Three guards dead, twenty-eight guards injured, two prisoners dead, eight prisoners injured and five escaped prisoners. Steve Rogers was declared paralysed and had charges of murder, terrorism, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder and illegal entry.

Peter and Kamala were enjoying living together, Kamala had taken to her powers like she had always had them. Kamala spent some days with Peter training and going on patrols. The two of them had started making new friends. They had started hanging out with Gwen Stacy and Kamala had revealed to Peter and Friday the reason her birth parents kicked her out, as she had come out to them as Bisexual, the two of them had hugged her and told her that it wouldn’t change anything. Kamala had decided to come out to the school and they were mostly supportive except for a few idiots.

May Parker had decided to take a job in Paris as a nurse, that had left Peter with his father and step-mother. Peter had decided not to tell Ned about his father and had just made excuses. 

Peter had been distracted for the whole day as he had heard about another spider-person in New York who didn’t use webs. He and Gwen had been talking about something he didn’t remember, he had stopped an ATM robbery but had caused Mr Delmars to be destroyed. Peter had opened the window to his old apartment and had crawled in through the window and had stuck himself to the ceiling, he dropped down of the ceiling and took his mask off. “What the fuck Peter” Peter quickly turned around to find who said that and saw Gwen looking shocked. She asked him “Oscorp?”  
“Yeah Oscorp, how did you know?  
“Well I got bit as well” Gwen jumped up and stuck her hand to the ceiling and stuck to it. Peter jumped back up onto the ceiling as Gwen moved so her feet were touching the surface above her. The two of them had moved in close together and Peter had moved in for a kiss, Gwen reciprocated the kiss and blushed slightly. Gwen was the next person to speak “Wait are you an Avenger? You fought with them twice.” Peter had smiled and replied with “Yeah well considering Iron Man is my dad” Gwen’s mouth had gaped open “What?” Gwen had paused for a moment before continuing “How is he your dad?”.  
Peter had snarkily replied with “Well when a mommy and a da-” Gwen had cut him off with “Oh shut up and kiss me again” Gwen pulled Peter in by the front of his spider-man suit and kissed him. Peter had pulled away after roughly thirty seconds and asked Gwen a question “So do you want to meet my family?” Gwen had over-exaggerated an um and quickly responded with “Yes you dummy I want to meet your family, oh god I want to meet your step-mom like seriously she is amazing and like dont, you have two sisters?” Peter had laughed at the woman and replied with “Mom is great and yes I have two sisters, you have met one of them, Kami” Gwen had chuckled a little and saw that Peter was dead serious and continued speaking “Oh god your not joking, how should we get to the Avengers compound?” Peter had responded to that with “Oh god no, dad doesn’t even want to step into that building ever again. We live in the tower now, I could swing us there if you want” Gwen nodded to that and three minutes later she was having the best experience in her life so far. The two of them landed on the helipad at the tower and Peter pulled his mask off and kissed Gwen. “Kid, do I have to give you the talk?” Came over speakers above them in the recognizable voice of Peters father.


	8. Lunch and reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god i am so sorry for not updating lately life has been busy. Sorry this is so small

As soon as Tony’s voice came over the speakers the two teens slightly separated but still had their hands intertwined the two of them stood there outside for about thirty seconds before a set of doors opened and Tony and Pepper walked out. Peter looked embarrassed at his parents seeing the two of them kiss. The first person to speak was Pepper “Pete do you want to introduce us to your friend here, and why you told her your identity?” Peter’s face started to flush and before he could speak Gwen started talking “Hi Mrs Potts big fan, I am Gwen I go to school with Pete and he crawled into his room while I was in it, the lovable idiot that he is”. Gwen turned her head and kissed Peters cheek causing Tony to look away slightly. She continued speaking “Pete, is there a lab here?” Wanting to break the tension Peter responded with with “Yes, why?” “Well would you mind making me some of your web-shooters?” Peter quickly replied with “No I dont mind I can make some now” Pepper looked at Gwen and asked “Why would you need web-shooters? Gwen looked slightly at Peter smirked and jumped onto the ceiling with the grace only a ballerina could perform and stuck to the surface. Pepper looked surprised and her husband muttered: “Oh god there are two of them great.”

\-------------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY----------------------------------------------------

Maria Stark wanted to get away from her department, she was dealing with the fallout of having people escape from prison they had still yet to dig all of the files of the escapees out of their storage. She had decided that she would go out and have lunch with her sisters and nieces. Helen and Maddie had spent the morning up in Helen’s office, Helen had told her daughter that she had needed to go and get Friday and Kamala for lunch. Natasha had gotten into an elevator to go to Helen’s office whilst a quinjet with Melinda and Daisy had landed on the roof and the two of them disembarked and walked into Helen’s office. The last people to arrive in Helen’s office was Maddie, Friday and Kamala who were gushing over Peter finally going out with someone named Gwen? was that it? All of the people in the room had made their way from Helen's office down to a cafe. When Maria started feeling off she brushed it off but then felt part of herself disappearing she looked around and saw that her sisters were also turning to dust as well as Kamala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put in the comments on who else should be snapped i don't know who else should be snapped Gwen Peter, Pepper and Tony are the only two who are concreated in. Also who else should I add to the story?


	9. Seven Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for this part of the series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have been very busy lately and I am now on holidays, This here is the last bit that I have written, there are currently spin-offs in the pipeline including a prompt-based one so please put your prompts down in the comments.

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Maria felt like she was being stuck back together. It took her a minute to be able to see and all she could find was carnage, the street looked like a bomb went off in it giving a dystopian feeling. She could see people appearing around her and could hear others screaming. Maria and her sisters took Kamala back to Stark tower after they had found each other. The five of them had walked right through the entrance to hear an older Friday? come running down from the elevator area crying muttering “I thought I lost you” and “It's been seven years”  
The five that arrived looked confused at that and had started asking questions about their friends. Friday had to leave the room sobbing and called her parents who had to be told that everyone was back. Friday had ordered them all to enter a quinjet and fly to a preset on the navigation computer. They had all landed at a mansion overlooking a lake. Natasha had recognised the home as a replica of her brother's Malibu mansion but even larger with guest houses dotting around the grounds. They had been greeted older versions of their relatives, Pepper, Tony, Maddie, Daisy and another person no one recognized that looked like Friday with two children. The landing party had tears in their eyes seeing their family grown up. Friday was the first to leave the jet and was greeted by two cries of “Friday” she bent down and hugged the two of them and asked “how are my favourite sisters doing”

ONE MONTH LATER

The world had started to stitch itself back together after what was being dubbed the blip. No one knew what caused half of the population to vanish and to suddenly appear again. Maria had learnt that her only brother and Pepper had had twin girls called Morgan and Edith. The two adults at the landing pad that Maria had not known were Gwen and Karen, another AI modelled to look exactly like Friday. It took almost a month for Maria to adjust to the changes, she then decided to catch up with pop culture. 

Tony was walking around the mansion looking for Maria, when he found her spread out reading under a tree. He called out to her with “Hey little sis hows the future” She quietly marked her book and then looked up at her brother smiling. He sat down under the tree with her and started talking, “So um I was curious during the time you were gone and I decided to look into the soldiers that were involved with my kidnapping and I saw a name i recognised ‘Jacob Hill’ he was in my humvee and because of the last name I looked into them, and I saw that they changed their name to Maria” Maria looked at her brother with tears in her eyes and asked “Who else knows that I am trans?” Tony looked at his sister and pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear “no one else knows or needs to know, sis” The two were interrupted by Tony's youngest children Morgan and Edith who wanted to ask a question “Auntie Maria do you want to have a tea party with us” Maria brought her hand up to her eye and wiped some tears away and then responded with “yes obviously, girls lets go” she stood up and walked with the twins to a picnic bench.

Anthony Stark looked down from the kitchen at his home, seeing everyone smiling at the dining table, he reached for the bowl of salad grabbed it and walked towards the table happy that he had finally found peace.


End file.
